


Groupchat: WAP

by lacepirate



Series: Detroit: Group Chats [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Daddy Issues, Gen Z Gavin Reed, Group chat, Implied Sexual Content, Memes, Mommy Issues, Multi, Sexual Conversations, because i was laughing at my absurdity, could not write any more, gen z bullshit, gen z humor, gen z tina chen, group chat format, i genuinely cannot believe i wrote this, i hate mysel, just your average appropriate work place conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacepirate/pseuds/lacepirate
Summary: Chris: you deadass did not just say thatTina: BUT IS IT NOT TRUENines: honestly, it’s probably trueTina: THANK YOU
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Hank Anderson/Connor, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Group Chats [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617604
Comments: 14
Kudos: 130





	Groupchat: WAP

**Author's Note:**

> god i'm so fucking sorry i wrote this piece of shit
> 
> why am i fucking LIKE THIS, when will i stop

Nines: it’s the designer bags under your eyes for me

Gavin: it’s the ass so tight it could make a diamond for me

Nines: it’s the internalized toxic masculinity for me

Gavin: it’s the toxic perfectionism from the fear of becoming obsolete for me

Nines: it’s the daddy issues so bad that you have to be verbally abused to reach orgasm for me

Hank: dear lord

Connor: Hank I don’t think you have the upper hand there

Tina: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

Chris: not the whole of the DPD having daddy issues

Sixty: excuse you, some of us have mommy issues

Gavin: yes because it wasn’t apparent from your raging psychopathic tendencies

Sixty: I just want to be properly represented

Connor: then, by your definition, Nines and I would have mommy issues too?

Nines: absolutely not, I never had that irate bitch in my mindpalace

Sixty: ah, that explains a lot

Gavin: lmao right

Sixty: are we just gonna skip over Connor’s daddy issues tho

Tina: idk man I’m a lesbian I don’t think I count

Gavin: not the daddy issues so ingrained in your subconscious it made you repulsed by men

Sixty: apparently so

Hank: that’s a mood tho

Hank: men suck ass

Gavin: nah only the good ones do

Chris: one of these days I’m just gonna off myself in the bathroom and y’all are gonna have to clean it up

Tina: bet

Gavin: I smell cap

Tina: **@Sixty** Connor seems like he’s girl in red in the streets and wap in the sheets

Gavin: UFHOASGHOHG IM

Chris: you deadass did not just say that

Tina: BUT IS IT NOT TRUE

Nines: honestly, it’s probably true

Tina: THANK YOU

Connor: if we’re going by that standard then Sixty is wap in the streets and girl in red in the sheets

Allen: it’s true.

Gavin: LMAOOOOO

Nines: exposed

_[Sixty has left the group chat]_

_[Allen added Sixty to the group chat]_

Allen: get in here and face the music asshole

Sixty: I have mommy issues I can’t deal with criticism

Nines: clearly, you’ve been circling red for the last five minutes

Sixty: you don’t even have mommy or daddy issues fuck off

Gavin: no he just has Issues™

Nines: are you going to finish your paperwork this year or do I have to threaten you with abstinence again

Gavin: fuck off I’m on lunch

Hank: you’ve been on lunch for an hour and 15 minutes

Gavin: yeah and

Connor: you get 45 for lunch Detective Reed

Gavin: we were attacking Sixty what the fuck happened

Nines: you’re a problematic fuckwad is what happened

Gavin: keep talking like that and you’re gonna make me pop a chub at work again

Nines: fantastic

Tina: again

Chris: oh to see without my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> i genuinely don't think anyone will enjoy this so if you want to yell at me about it, comment or message me on tumblr @gavinreeds


End file.
